User blog:WonderPikachu12/Bigby Wolf vs Emma Swan. Epic Rap Battles: Video Games vs History Season 2
Another suggestion I'd came up with. However, Legion also came up with it, so credit to him as well. :D Also, read Lexi's first battle for her new video game series here before you start on this one. 'Main protagonist of the Fable comic series and The Wolf Among Us, Bigby Wolf, and protagonist of Once Upon a Time, Emma Swan, clash in a battle of Snow White-related saviors of fairy tales brought to our world.' Beat: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6vhe40N8_yk Battle (Starts at 0:10) EPIC RAP BATTLES: VIDEO GAMES VS HISTORY VS BEGIN! 'Bigby Wolf:' (0:20) A bird challenging a badass wolf? I suggest you turn back. I'll beat this Beast to the beat, turning this swan black. I'm the Big Bad Wolf, gonna take down this crook! I'm more valuable on the mic than all those watches you took! I'm crushing this so-called Savior who went and nearly turned dark, Harder than whenever Regina would crush somebody's heart. I'll huff and puff you down. Your life is built upon distrust. Mirror, Mirror, with no fuss, now who's the Fairest between us? 'Magic Mirror:' (Beat pauses) Her. 'Bigby Wolf:' ...oh, fuck you. 'Emma Swan:' (Beat resumes at 0:45) This Wolf wants to challenge me? I face Big Bads constantly. Yeah, I'm destined the Savior. You're destined for failure, honestly. Even Red's a better wolf than you, and she had to get locked up. Your lips should be sealed. I'll make sure your head's chopped off. My rhymes are even sharper than the Woodsman's axe is. You best head back North, before I channel my light magic. Your comic series is a bore, and you're helping out whores? I'll shatter you like Prince Brandish and knock you off the 13th Floor! 'Bigby Wolf:' (1:05) Thrust into to the real world? Fairy tales readapted? Your show's a Fable rip-off, right down to all your magic. I'm jumping you higher than when you jumped the shark, When you went and did that ridiculous Frozen arc! 'Emma Swan:' (1:16) Mocking me for Frozen, when you interpretted the Lord of the Flies? I can see through your lies, now I'll make this wolf cry! Your victory's but a Fable. Don't think you're so mean. We're a rip-off? Coming from this wannabe Wolverine? 'Bigby Wolf:' (1:26) I'm a feriocious monster and bring more terror than the Wolfman, And yet I'm still the hero, while everyone else is saving your can! Everyone else does the fighting. The best you did is kiss your son. Once Upon a Time you might've had a chance, but now you're done. 'Emma Swan:' (1:36) Nobody has Faith in you! You're feared by everyone in town! Like I do to all villains, I'll be putting Fido down! You're not a hero. Everyone knows that you're the bad guy. You've really let me down, like when you let your best friend die! 'Bigby Wolf:' (1:46) You've been such a perpetual load in my pants since verse one of this rap battle. Knock you out in one blow, dropping verbal poison apples! You're one to talk about being feared. Remember when your magic got out of hand? Like my cigarette brand, your show's just plain bland! I shattered Bloody Mary! You think you can do me harm? I'll be sending this little bitch packing back to the Farm. All rapping comes with a price, so you better listen to this; When talking to the Big Bad Wolf, NEVER MENTION THE PIGS!! 'Emma Swan:' (2:07) Whoa, try a breath mint, pal. You're biting more than you can chew. You're no threat, I've slain dragons even bigger than you. I learned magic from the best! You got your friends beheaded. You're telling more lies than even August ever did! You beat a wannabe Carrie? Well, that's super, man! And this is coming from the guy who's overshadowed by Superman! You've made the wrong choice! Check and see how many others did, too. Telltale's tall tale just got slayed! I turned this little boy blue. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? EPIC RAP BATTLES-''' (A wolf howl is heard in the distance) '''VIDEO GAMES VS HISTORY!!!! Poll Who won? Bigby Wolf Emma Swan Hint Here's a hint for the next battle: Hints for this battle explained: Ageless. - cus they're fairy tales? idk, I don't remember what I was thinking with this hint. Comics to video games, thanks to a told story. - Fables started out as a comics series, and still is, but its fame came from its video game, A Wolf Among Us, created by Telltale. Tell tale = Told story Prince Charming battles his daughter. - Bigby Wolf is Snow White's love interest in Fables, while Emma Swan is Snow White's daughter. Essentially, cross-universes, Bigby Wolf is in the position of Emma Swan's father, whom is Prince Charming. This will be grim. - Brothers Grimm, lol. Category:Blog posts